


Winter

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Winter, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem dedicated to winter, and frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was just about winter. You know, the season. It was a blissful ignorance. Then, a friend of mine read it and basically just screamed "Jack Frost" at me so loudly my hair blew back, so I figured it was worth a shot to post it here. Maybe someone else will see it, too.

Your snowflake lips  
and fingertips  
are cold as winter air.  
  
Your lightest touch,  
the coldest rush  
of whispered words so rare.  
  
Your snowy eyes  
are fireflies  
whose light we get to share.  
  
The frost in us  
remains sightless  
and chooses not to care.  
  
This winter, please  
just let me freeze  
and save our love affair.  
  
So I may last  
while seasons pass,  
while you go wait somewhere.  
  
Our love is one  
that can’t be done  
under the warm sun’s glare.  
  
And you and I  
with foggy sighs,  
well, we make quite a pair.  
  
Through frozen rain  
you still remain  
lingering far out there.  
  
All winter we’ll  
live life ideal.  
Wait for me, and take care.  
  
My snowflake dove,  
my winter love,  
summer just can’t compare.  
  
So, here I’ll sit,  
and get frost bit,  
and wait for you, I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
